The Emperor's Harem
by entwined foreveR
Summary: The Emperor, His Royal Majesty, Draco Malfoy seeks beautiful women that he might add to his exotic harem. Who is a better addition than Ginevra Weasley? Will he abuse her? Will he forget her? Or will he marry her? Rated M for violence and mature themes
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dark times have already closed in. The Order of the Phoenix has been beaten out of existence but at a terrible price to the Dark Side. Voldemort has died at the hands of none other than The-Boy-Who-Lived, just as The-Boy-Who-Lived died at the hands of Voldemort himself. On his deathbed Voldemort christened Draco Malfoy as the new Emperor of the Wizarding and Muggle world.

At hearing this, the world quickly hands their daughters to him eagerly, hoping that they will be an acceptable addition to the Emperor's Harem and maybe even chosen to be his wife. They turn deaf ears to their daughter's protests and quickly every single beautiful, virgin girl is sent to the palace.

None of the girls know of their fate. Will the Emperor be kind to them? Will he send them back to their homes in disgrace? Nobody knows. Nobody can predict the moods or whims of the Great Emperor Draco Malfoy.


	2. Sent Away

**Chapter 1 Sent Away**

Ginevra Weasley skipped out of her bedroom happily. Reaching the family room she stopped abruptly. "Mum? Dad? Why don't you look at me? Mum? Why are you crying?" Quickly Ginny ran over to her mother and tried to wipe away her tears. Her mother pushed her away and sat up.

"Daughter, your father and I have decided that you are going to be sent to the Emperor's palace. You may be a little late but there is still time for you to be chosen and go through the tests." Molly's red-rimmed eyes hardened as she spoke, as if she was fully determined that this would happen to her one and only daughter.

"But mum, you promised me that I would never need to go to that horrible man! How you could do this to me!" Ginny said quietly but desperately to her mother. "Wasn't I good enough during the war? I did everything you asked me to do, what have I done to make you stop loving me?"

"We are doing this because we love you darling." Her father said with a quiver in his voice.

"Sending me because you think that I will be happy within his dark walls?" Crystalline tears began to fall from Ginny's eyes. Pure but unstoppable, they flowed down her cheeks.

"You will have friends there, daughter, I hear that Parvati and Padma are being sent as well." Molly's voice was devoid of emotion.

"Molly, maybe we should reconsider darling, we could hold it off until her 18th birthday, that would be an acceptable age. She would still be in her prime beauty years and she will still bear many children." Arthur said hurriedly.

Ginny turned her head quickly to her mother, her eyes pleading silently. "No, the notices sent out were very specific about age. 17 years old. Besides, The eunuch's will be here soon, 1 hour I believe. Go get changed daughter, into your best gown. That white one will do, and wash your hair with your cinnamon shampoo and conditioner. Do the shaving charm on your legs so there will be no stubble. Do everything you can to make yourself presentable to the Emperor. Remember, you must outshine everyone there and maybe you can make our bloodline survive, even if it is slightly tainted with Malfoy blood. We are doing this that we may live to see grandchildren that can live happily as well are you darling." Molly's tears left trails down her cheeks. With a soft sigh she took Ginny's face in her hands and their tears mingled. "Now do you understand why we are doing this my darling daughter?"

Ginny's eyes softened, "Yes mother, I will do everything I can in my power to become the Emperor's favorite. If only it is for you, father and my future children."

Molly and Arthur looked at their daughter with all the love they could muster in their eyes. "Your brothers would have wished for you to have a good life too darling. We know that they will look down on us all with love." Arthur said with a heavy sigh.

Silently, Ginny went up to her room and took out her favorite dress. It was white and caressed her curves perfectly. It was sleeveless and the material was silky which gave the illusion that she was walking on air. There was a V-neck that showed a small amount of milky cleavage. It was a full-length dress and hid her strappy white heels that went with the dress. Her shining auburn-red hair contrasted beautifully with it and would definitely make her stand out a bit more than any other girls there. Provided of course, that none of them had red hair. She slipped into the shower and slowly squared her shoulders as she prepared herself. She promised herself silently this:_ As long as I breathe, I will do whatever it takes to make my parents proud, my brothers proud and myself proud._

The carriage arrived soon afterwards and a beautiful Ginevra Weasley said a graceful goodbye to her parents and stepped into the carriage, a shining dream, even the eunuch's were sure that this girl would get into the harem quite easily, but none could miss the one stray tear that fell from her eyes, shinning in the afternoon sun. Her parents stood in front of their burned out house and watched the carriage take away their one last joy in life.

They looked at the carriage and strained to see their daughter's lovely face once more. When it finally disappeared, Molly looked at Arthur and slowly they walked into their house, shells of what they been just moments before. The great Weasley spirit had been broken in them. All that was left was in their daughter, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Please R/R I need at least 5 Reviews for me to keep going, I am already working on Chapter two and three. I just need to see whether or not the story is any good!

Loves,

Tati


	3. Chosen

**Chapter 2 Chosen**

Ginny looked at the man across from her. "So, why is it that the Emperor lets men tend his women?" Gin said quite frankly.

"Let's just say this shall we, Mistress Ginevra, that we are not considered men anymore." The eunuch said with a slight smile.

Ginevra blushed and stuttered for a while, "Well, what is your name then? You must have one of those."

The eunuch smiled and bowed as best he could while sitting on velvet-lined seat, "My name is Jeremiah. I have served milord since the beginning of his reign a year ago."

Ginny sighed and looked out of the window, "How are my chances of getting into the harem, sir Jeremiah, if you would be so good as to tell me, It would be very much appreciated."

Jeremiah could tell that she was trying to be as lighthearted as she could and so decided to answer in a way that he had not answered the other girls. "Methinks that you actually stand a good chance. Milord prefers exotic looking women, also ones that have good fashion sense and don't wear tacky clothes and he likes a woman with a good head on her shoulders. Yet, I can't really tell what other qualities there are that he looks for. Milord is an unpredictable man."

Gin smiled grimly, "I have heard that said many times, what does it mean when they said that he is an unpredictable man?"

Jeremiah shifted uncomfortably in his seat, suddenly the carriage came to a stop and Jeremiah gave a relieved sigh, "We have arrived at the harem, you will now be required to do whatever you are instructed to do by any of those wearing clothing that is similar to mine, you will be assigned to beauty perfectionists and they will help you prepare for when you have your meeting with the emperor. You will not meet him personally, but you will meet him within a crowd of women and if he singles you out then you have been chosen to join his harem. Then he may call on you whenever he wishes and you must do whatever he wants with you these are called tests. Any disobedience will be rewarded with a night in the soldier's barracks and you will be forced to do whatever they want you to do." Having finished Jeremiah opened the door formally and as Ginevra stepped out he smiled encouragingly quickly and got into the carriage and left.  
Ginevra looked around and stepped tentatively up onto the grand porch. An older man appeared at the doorway and ushered her in. He turned her around and checked her body, squeezed her stomach and checked her teeth. He smiled in approval and asked a simple question that made Ginevra blush but she answered quietly with dignity. "I have my monthly times regularly, every month the second week. It ends after 7 days."

The man nodded in approval, "You will bear many children. That is very good quality that his majesty looks for. What is your full name mistress?"

Ginny's swallowed once again, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, sir."

The man's eyes widened, "You are polite, good. Molly is your last name? That is too plain for such a beauty as you! No, forget it, now we shall all refer to you as Miss Ginevra. I have heard of the Weasley's, the women are prone to giving birth to many boys haven't they? That is very good. Now listen, there are many different stages in the harem. When you first come in, you will be addressed as Miss. If you pass the test you will be referred to as Mistress. Then, if the Emperor looks on you in favor you are referred to as Madame. Do you understand? That is how you can tell the different stations of women here. I have a feeling about you though. Maybe a little special treatment won't do you any harm." The little man bustled around and ran a bell.

Ginevra stood a little straighter, "Special treatment sir?"

The man stopped and tapped his foot in vexation, "Where are those women? Hmm, what? Oh yes, Milord told me that if I found anyone that looked or sounded anything special then I may give her special treatment. Haven't found anyone yet, until you. There is something about you that grabbed my attention."

Just then 10 women walked up to the man and curtsied deeply. "This is the girl you are to look after. Her name is Miss Ginevra. Give her the best of everything, clothes, make-up, workouts and the best healthy food. We can't have her getting too plump. Don't let her get too skinny either. Balance her meals very carefully and make sure she eats everything. Her workouts must not be too intense; she must maintain her soft flesh but make sure that she isn't too soft or else wise it will seem flabby. Make sure that she also learns good courtroom etiquette and dancing techniques."

One woman stepped forward and curtsied to Ginny once more, "Miss Ginevra, please come with us, we will take good care of you."

They ushered her down the hall and into a grand room, which had several adjourning rooms and some were very small. Ginevra assumed they were where these women slept. There was a large bathroom and some closets that were empty but she could tell they were for clothes. As soon as they entered the women pulled her dress and underclothes off and began taking her measurements. Others prepared her bath and more others went off to get her some suitable food. Ginevra tried to intervene, "Excuse me, but I have just had a shower."

The women who were measuring her sighed, "Miss Ginevra, there are specific smells that we are designing right now for you and we need you to soak in the bath just to make sure that you absorb the scents well. We also are going to make different parts of your body smell like different things. We are sure that it would drive Milord crazy. You are a beautiful woman Miss Ginevra and we plan on making sure that you are even more so by the time we are finished with you."

Ginevra sighed but let them do what they wanted with her. After she was led into the bathroom and sent into a petal strewn bath that smelt of roses she decided that maybe, just maybe she might enjoy this life. She soaked for what seemed hours, and then they led her out of the bathroom and performed an anti-pruning charm. Then she was sat down in front of a large vanity table and they proceeded to put the different scents on different parts of her body. Then they put lotion all over her, moisturizing her skin to the max. Gin felt like she was in heaven.

She was served some food while they were attending to her and the food had a delicious sharpness and she ate it hungrily, complaining when they refused to give her more. She resignedly waited for them to finish and gasped when a parade of slave women entered into the room and they each carried several gorgeous dresses and tunics. Her helpers helped her into a transparent robe and led her to the middle of the room where she proceeded to try on different dresses. They decided on a dark green dress, which brought out the color in her eyes and her hair. Her chocolate brown eyes shimmered, as she looked at all the beautiful clothes parading past her. She felt the velvet green fabric and swirled around in sheer feminine delight.

The dress was a work of art. The cloth hung from shoulder to shoulder and fell in folds across her chest and it showed a tantalizing amount of cleavage. There was slit up her right leg and when she walked it would show off her long slim legs and her dainty shoes.

Her maids stepped back and sighed happily as they looked at her. The woman walked up and told her to sit at the vanity table once more. They fussed with her flaming locks and eventually decided to pin some of her locks up, into an elegant bun and leave the bottom half of her hair down. They let her bangs fall across her face gently, making her look even more delicate and fragile. Finally they were finished with her appearance.

They then instructed her in the art of ballroom dancing and courtroom manners. She stumbled through the first few steps and slowly with an inborn grace began to dance properly. She had almost broken a few of her maid's toes but eventually she managed to learn. Then she had to sit at a table and learned which fork to use first, which knife was used for cutting what and all that sort of thing.

Suddenly the maids all stood as one and ushered her out of the door. Walking down a silent corridor Ginevra suddenly realized that this was it. She was about to come face to face with the Emperor himself. There was already quite a group of women who were being ushered by one or two maids into a large ballroom. Some looked at her curiously others in jealousy; they only had one or two attendants, why did this stranger get 10? Her clothes were definitely made of the finest silk as well. Who was this woman?

Ginevra looked at the other woman nervously, outwardly she was regal and sure of herself but inside she was screaming bloody murder. Each of these women were beautiful, with seemingly flawless skin, hair, everything was perfect. Everything that Ginevra had envied and wanted for herself for many years, suddenly she doubted herself and began to look down. She felt a pinch on her elbow and her attendants looked at her encouragingly. Look up, one of them mouthed, you are the beautiful in this room.

The huge mahogany doors opened slowly and there was sudden silence. The maids exited through the doors and shut them behind them. His majesty the Emperor Draco Malfoy had entered.

He had chiseled features and his platinum blonde locks fell enticingly across his face. He had a lithe but strong build. Overall good looking, Ginevra thought detatachedly. He walked down the stairs gracefully, his eyes already evaluating each woman he passed. He walked passed each woman, slowly with deliberate and precise movements. He was just about to walk back to the doors when he caught sight of a flash of auburn red hair. He turned once more. He stepped into the crowd and felt his voice catch in his throat. In front of him was a vision of fiery hair, milky flesh and delicate freckles that were spread enticingly all over her body. Her full lips were slightly parted and her chocolate eyes looked right into his own ice kissed eyes. "Ginevra Weasley." Draco said with a graceful smirk. "I would have never thought to see you here. Step forward little Weasel, lets have a look at you."

Willingly, Ginevra mustered her strength and looked up from his hypnotic gaze. She stepped detachedly through the crowd of women and up towards His Majesty, Draco Malfoy. She could feel his eyes looking her up and down, could feel his gaze burning through her dress. She blushed a slight scarlet and she could see him smirk amusedly. "Come little one, we don't have all day."

She stepped forward and slid into a deep and graceful curtsey. He drew her up and circled her like a hawk, his eyes taking in every freckle, missing nothing. His slid his hands into her hair and inhaled, she smelled like cinnamon and roses. A strange combination but one that seemed to fit her, he had to suppress a moan. He moved his hands to her neck and caressed her almost lovingly. Her milky skin was smooth to the touch and was a beautiful contrast with her hair and dress. She was perfect. He slid his hands down her neck and skimmed over her breasts, they were small but they were delicate and they matched her. He could feel the heat rush to her face. His hands moved of their own will to her stomach and he pulled her into him and the curve of her body matched his perfectly. "You are going to be part of my harem, little Weasel and you are going to serve my every whim. Would you like that?" He could feel her take in a deep breath.

"Yes Milord, very much so." She whispered. She was scared, good. He thought with a smirk. She should be.

"Walk to the front of the hall and stand at the doors." He said to her and he dropped a sensuous kiss on her shoulder. Her muscles contracted and he caught her hand in mid-air. "Never try to slap me little Weasel, or you will be spending three nights with my soldiers. Do you understand me?" Draco said with steel in his voice.

"Yes Milord." Ginevra said calmly. He could sense the rebellion in her voice. He would break her of it later. Now he would examine the situation at hand. Draco watched her walk gracefully across the hall and up the stairs. Why had she shown up in his halls, he had never thought to see her again after Hogwarts had been destroyed. Slowly he walked down the hall and picked out some more women. Out of 128 women he had only chosen 15.


	4. Meetings and Tests

Thanks for all the reviews! I am going to continue at the momemt, hopefully I won't get a writers block. Keep reviewing guys! It's what keeps me going!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ginny, Draco or Padma! I did not write Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 Meetings and Tests**

Gin waited at the head of the ballroom and stared back at the envious glances that the other women gave her. Some other very beautiful women soon joined her and after looking at each one, she gasped and held out her arms to a pretty brunette, "Padma? Is that you?"

The girl turned and gasped, "Ginny? I haven't seen you in ages!" They both embraced and when the pulled away there were tears on both girls flawless cheeks. "Were you forced to come?"

"Yes and no." Gin said quietly. "What about you?"

"Forced, my parents wouldn't give me a reason, they just shoved me into the carriage and told me where I was going." Padma said with a sigh, "I needed to get away from them anyways. Besides, I enjoy it here. I have 5 attendants, some of the girls got really jealous!"

Gin smiled, "Special treatment? I have 10!"

Padma grinned back cheekily, "No, the old man told me I was special, but not special enough. For a while I was mad but then realized that maybe that was a good thing."

Both of them turned and stared at their new overlord, "What do you think of him? Of what he might make us do, or what he will do to us!" Padma whispered.

The other women who had been chosen came over and joined their conversation as soon as they heard what they had been talking about. A pretty Asian girl with the delicate features of her race, raven black hair and sparkling blue eyes smiled, "My name is Ai. It means Love in Chinese. It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Ai curtsied and then stepped away.

Gin smiled graciously and pulled her back, "My name is Ginevra and this is Padma. How did you get into this mess?"

Ai's sparkling eyes dimmed slightly, "My father is from an old Chinese family and he believes in upholding traditions. Even when we moved from China to London when I was 6, he had arranged a marriage for me. After the war, he heard that there was an Emperor of sorts, he upheld 'tradition' and sent me with several of my servants to the palace immediately. He expected that I would nothing less than a concubine but he didn't care, as long as I was accepted into the Emperor's palace and stayed there. He was overjoyed when the Emperor sent eunuchs to escort me there, the Emperor in China would do that in ancient days to the men who looked after his women." Here Ai smiled, "So as soon as the Emperor heard that there was still such a family as mine I was given 5 attendants and told that I would be selected. He was pleased when he found me attractive as well."

"You mean you have already talked to him personally?" A girl with large doe-brown eyes said. She came over and grinned, "Hey, I'm from the states. My name is Stacie, I was sent by my parents. They are ambassadors so I was treated better than most. I play Quidditch, Seeker. Milord told me that that was one of the reasons why he chose me." Gin looked closer at her and could see that Stacie did have the slight build of a seeker.

"I was told that Milord has very strange taste. I think he does! A redhead, a traditional Chinese girl and seeker! Why are you here Padma?"

Padma shrugged, "Milord enjoyed my singing voice back in Hogwarts when I did a solo during a Ball. He mentioned it when he told me to come up here and join you."

Ai nodded emphatically, "Yes, Milord told me that he would like me to play the Guzheng for him whenever he asks me."

Stacie looked puzzled, "Guzheng? What on earth is that?"

Ai smiled once again, showing her perfect white teeth, "It is a Chinese string instrument. I don't think it looks like anything you guys have here in London. When we go into the Harem I will be very happy to play for all of you!"

Gin smiled at Ai's eagerness, "We'd love to hear you play Ai."

Suddenly the women fell silent and Gin saw that Draco had come once again over to them and was mingling with his chosen women while the rest of the unchosen left. Ginevra tried to put as much distance between her and him as she could. He was talking to Ai and bent to kiss her cheek. Ai had paled slightly, but had retained her inner peace and smiled gracefully in return. Draco smirked and whispered something in her ear; Ai looked shocked and watched him turn to converse with Padma. Ai's eyes narrowed but she looked away and started a conversation with Stacie. Gin wove her way through the small crowd and joined Ai and Stacie.

"He told me that I was going to be the first that he was going to take in. What is that supposed to mean?" Ai was saying hurriedly to Stacie. Gin took Ai's hand and held it between her own comfortingly.

"It's alright Ai, I'm sure it means nothing. Besides I knew Draco from Hogwarts, he is all talk and show." Gin stiffened when she saw Ai and Stacie's eyes widen. She felt hot breath in her ear and heard a soft voice in her ear.

"All talk and show? Am I really? Well I guess my first choice is now you Ginevra, can't have you saying such things to my other lovely women." Sensuously Draco licked Ginevra's ear and trailed soft kisses down her neck and to her shoulder where he nipped her perfect skin and drew a small amount of blood, he could feel her tense and her muscles strained in revulsion and pleasure against his touch, smirking he continued. He licked some of her blood and enjoyed the salty sweet taste of it and then he lifted his mouth to her ear once more. "This isn't' the last you have heard of me, Mistress Ginevra." He hissed quietly. He slipped away and went to the doors. He opened them and all the maids stood at attention.

"Each of you has been chosen because of your talents and your beauty. Now you are under the charge of these women. You are going to go through a series of tests from me so I suggest that you maintain your skills and your beauty for as long as the tests go on. If you succeed these tests, all you will need to do is bear my children and," Draco's lips curled in a gloating manner, "Attend to my personal pleasure. You are now going to meet the other women of my Harem. Under no circumstance are you to converse with any men who are not eunuchs unless I give you clear orders to pleasure one of my friends. Is this understood my Mistresses?" After he had seen that each and every one of them had nodded he continued. "Each and every one of you are now a part of the most exotic and beautiful collection of women in the world, so I expect you to maintain that title and to make sure that you do not disgrace me as that would be a criminal offense. Now go and make yourselves comfortable." With that he turned and waved to the maids and he made his way up one of the sweeping majestic staircases and down and dark corridor.

As soon as he was gone there was a collective sigh. The women looked at each other and smiled tentatively. Each turned and were collected by the maids. The maids counted out how many girls there were and then dispersed according to the way it had been before. Ginevra now had 260 maids at her beck and call. They were all pulled along the corridor and into a new wing. Here it was decorated very tastefully, with pictures of women bathing, getting dressed and playing music. The maids pulled open some doors and the women gasped at what they saw inside.

It was a huge open room, parts of it were covered in large cushions and large rugs, and bookshelves were everywhere. Large open steaming baths were scattered all around. There was a small Quidditch pitch on one side and yet another had desks with paper, pens, pastels and clay, everything an artist could wish for. It had large working out machines and devices that could help you tone different parts of your body. Yet another space held different toys and games that the women could amuse themselves with.

The space that caught Ginevra's eye the most was the place that held children; and in each and every one of them there was a hint of platinum blond hair and flashing silver eyes. The children's area was large and held everything the children could want. The children were all under one year old, but that was only proper, as the Emperor had only begun his reign a year ago. Yet there were already quite a few children, Gin could see there were about 10 of them.

However, what made this place a haven for men, was the moderate amount of scattered beautiful women. They were everywhere, playing the children, some playing instruments, some bathing, others were painting and still others will giggling and playing games with each other. All of them were clad in expensive clothing and every one of them looked like they had fallen from heaven and landed in this haven for angels. They had looked up when the newcomers came in and wandered over. One of set her book down and got up from a cushion and walked over to Ginevra and all but ran her over in her happiness.

"Hermione?" Ginevra stammered. She looked Hermione over and saw that she looked gorgeous; she even seemed to be glowing. She gasped again when she saw behind Hermione a little boy with brown hair and piercing grey eyes. Hermione blushed and pushed him forward, "Davis, say hello to Ginevra."

Gin stared at Hermione, devastated. "No, not you too Herm! I thought you were married to Ron!"

Hermione shrugged and pushed her little boy over to the children's area after giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I was caught during the war and given to Milord. He treated me well enough and as soon as the Harem was built Davis and I were the first inhabitants. Davis is 2, the eldest here. Oh, by the way, my station is Mistress Hermione. Same as you."

Gin smiled weakly but her maids quickly pushed her away with apologies to Hermione. One stood forward, "Mistress Ginevra needs to relax for a while." Her maids went away to prepare her rooms while three stayed and stripped her of her clothes and helped her slip into one of the many baths that were sunk into the floor of the Harem, soon she was clad only in a white, now see through shift. Slowly Gin felt her muscles relax, her maids twittered and massaged her back softly. Suddenly they stopped and Gin muttered angrily. A pair of hands descended on her back and began to massage her once more. Unwittingly, Ginevra leaned into the touch. The hands moved in slow circles and there was a splash in the water. Draco slid into the water and looked at the redhead with an amused smile. "I take it you like my massages?"

Ginevra turned red and moved quickly away from him. He smirked, "No Ginevra, this is your first test. Come closer to me and sit on my lap."

Ginevra moved slowly and realized that he was clad in a crisp white shirt and regular black suit pants. She slipped over and sat down on his lap as slowly as she possibly could, gulping as she felt his arousal but chose to ignore it and shifted uncomfortably on his lap. His eyes turned darker, "I wouldn't do that Ginevra _darling_."

Slowly his hands began to knead her scalp, loving the feel of her silky strands in his fingers. Gin had begun to relax once more and leaned against his strong chest. He stopped abruptly and turned her around. "Undo my shirt Ginevra, it is getting cumbersome."

With trembling hands she undid each button, as if they would bite her every time she touched them. Draco began to nip at her soft hollow that she called a throat and her lovely shoulders, getting more and more aroused by the minute. Soon he began to bite harder and harder. While she took off his shirt he slid her shift up over her legs and groaned in his throat as long and slim milky legs were exposed. He ripped it open and felt Ginevra gasp. She moved her hands to try and cover her nakedness but it only aroused him more. "Continue to undo my shirt Ginevra. The feel of skin on skin is very comforting indeed and will help you relax quicker." His tone was light but his eyes betrayed his lust.

Gin cursed her hands but they moved of their own accord, answering to his wishes. His shirt finally slipped off and drifted in the hot water, forgotten. Her pulled her towards him and groaned at the feel of her soft breasts on his chest. He rained kisses on her neck and shoulders and moved up to her lips. Suddenly his lips tasted something salty. Tears. He looked up into her eyes and saw that they were glistening. Her shoulders and neck had little red marks, they were bleeding freely and the water around her was turning a faint pink. Draco sighed; he had not realized that he had gotten so rough with her. Softly he kissed each and every one of her wounds as softly as he could and her tears stopped their flow. He felt hesitant lips upon his neck and he moaned out loud.

He stood in a sudden motion. Dripping water down his chiseled chest, "That will be all for now Ginevra." With that he got out of the pool and summoned her maids. "Tend to her wounds and make sure she gets a good night sleep. Try aromatherapy, that should soothe her." He gave her one last lingering kiss on her lips and stared at her with dark silver eyes. Her hair had spread out into the water and he had never been so tempted to make love to her than he had before. Her milky flesh was begging to be caressed and loved. "No man is to touch her, except for me." With that he picked his shirt out of the water and left.

Ginevra stared after him in confusion. Her eyes were lidded as if she had just woken from sleep. Her maids looked at her and kept a respectful distance, waiting until she was fully composed. Imperiously, Ginevra waved her hand at her maids and had them help her out of the bath. She stumbled a bit at first but then slipped into the silky robe that they had handed to her. With that she lifted her shoulders and walked with them as they guided her to her rooms. All around the Harem there were doors with wooden doors and silver handwriting on them. They brought her to a door that was close to the reading area with the cushions. Her name was engraved deeply into the wood; Gin stared at it for a while and then motioned for the maids to open it.

Her room was much larger than the other room that she had been prepared in. Her bed was a king-sized and her whole room had a modern theme about it. The room was all open, a sweeping archway showed her a glimpse of her bathroom and another large arch showed her an area where are all her clothes were to be stored. Already it was a quarter full and she could see some of her maids sewing more clothes for her. One of the prettier maids came up to her and curtsied, "I am your head serving woman. My name is Jennifer; if you feel that you need anything please don't hesitate to call me. Now, come Mistress Ginevra we need to tend to your cuts and we are going to give you aromatherapy just as the Emperor suggested."

Jen beckoned to her and gently ushered her into the bathroom where she was sat down at an enormous vanity table that was the size of her bed. On it there was a huge collection of makeup and perfumes. Four maids hurried in and each pick up a jar of expensive looking cream off the vanity table. Slowly they massaged the cream into her cuts and Gin watched as her wounds magically knit themselves together leaving her skin as flawless as it was before. She raised an eyebrow enquiringly at the nearest maid.

"We have a lot of this cream Mistress Ginevra, Milord tends to get a little," Here the maid paused, "rough with his women. So we keep a good supply of them in the storage rooms. It is a very rare cream and we have to make it ourselves with our hands. It is a lengthy process but we can't have any of these women have flawed skin. It would not be attractive."

Gin nodded dumbly. Her maids continued to cleanse and heal her wounds. After they had done they helped her changed into a beautiful peach colored spaghetti strap nightgown that ended a few inches above her knees. Gin blushed, it was indecent but it would be all right for sleeping in. She slipped into her bed, which was covered in 800 thread Egyptian silk sheets with a sigh. Heaven. Her maids had begun to burn the candles and the enticing scents began to lull her to sleep. Slowly she fell into a deep and satisfying sleep, dreaming of citrus', cinnamon and peaches.

I know that it wasn't that long but I am still writing! Keep reviewing, 5 more please!

slytherinluvveR


	5. Next Day Part I

Here is the next chapter, I'm sorry it took so long! Thanks for all the reviews you guys, every time I got one I started to write as fast I as could. Hopefully this chapter is up to the expectations though. Enjoy! -Next Day- Part I 

The curtains opened wide and Gin threw an arm over her face. "No Mum, let me sleep a little longer. I had this horrible dream that I was the Emperor's Mistress. Sleep, need sleep!" She turned over and hid her head under her pillow. Wait. Silk pillows? Cautiously she sat up and felt yet more silk slide on her skin. Oh no. Not good.

"Mistress Ginevra, we have prepared your morning bath. Would you prefer it in your own bathroom or outside in the Harem?" An amused Jennifer said from the side of her bed.

Gin groaned, "It wasn't a dream was it?" With that she slipped out of the covers and fell onto the soft carpet that lined the floor of her room. She groaned again. She could feel Jennifer's laughing eyes on her skin. "I will take my bath privately in my own bathroom. Make sure that the Emperor doesn't come in. If he does tell him I am having my monthlies. In fact, go tell him that I hate him and I never want to see him again!" With that Ginevra walked into her bathroom, banging and crashing into her maids as she went.

As soon as the redhead exited, Jennifer was drawn the side and a very bemused Emperor looked at her, "I take it that she is not in a very good mood today."

"Well Milord, she should be ok after I take her to go see the cats and after she had had a good read on a nice fluffy cushion. I figured that she likes animals and enjoys books. Maybe you could bump into her at the menagerie Milord." Jen said and looked at Ginevra as she slipped her nightgown off and into the steaming bath. "Milord?" She looked up at the Emperor and almost rolled her eyes.

Draco was staring with undeniable lust at the delicate girl that was currently bathing. "How did you figure her out so quickly?" He asked out of the side of his mouth, still looking at the dainty figure.

"Because she reminds me of your mother, young Master Draco." Jennifer said with a sad smile. "Don't treat this one wrongly sir. I have a feeling that she is worth your while."

Draco smiled down at his life-long servant and good friend, "Yes Jennifer, I had the feeling a long time ago." He nodded and stood up straight once more, donning his air of royalty around him like a cloak. "See to it that she is always content here. Also make sure that she is in the menagerie promptly at 12 noon."

Jen curtsied and when she rose he had already gone. Shaking her head she made her way into her young Mistresses' bathroom and discovered that she had finished her bath and had promptly left the expensive carpeting all around the bathroom soaking wet as she trailed around the bathroom ranting. Ignoring all the maids who were fruitlessly trying to convince her to sit at her vanity table. Jen strode forward and took Ginevra's shoulders and gave her a push towards the vanity. Her Mistress sat down and looked like a little lost kitten. "I have decided to show you to the menagerie after you are dressed Mistress Ginevra. I had a feeling that you might enjoy it." Jen watched Ginevra's eyes light up.

"Menagerie?" Gin breathed, a look of joy passing over her small face. "How did you know that I loved animals?" Her eyes looked down at the delicate vanity and she saw a plate of food in front of her. Slowly she began to eat, taking care to take small bites to ensure that her stomach filled up faster and would prevent her from eating too much.

Jen nodded in approval as she dressed Gin's hair into a small but slightly messy bun then she strung and pinned small pearls into it. Admiring her handiwork she motioned to some other maids and they came forward with Ginevra's outfit. A beautiful day dress that was pearly white in color and all around the bodice there were small pearls sewed onto the dress in small delicate stitches. It was cut comfortably, as the top half clung to her breasts and from there below the fabric hung straight down so she could have maximum movement. Empire-waist cut is what it was called, Jen thought to herself. Ginevra gasped with pleasure when she saw it. "I can wear this?"

Jen nodded and almost laughed out loud at the looked of pleasure on Ginevra's face. "It is only a simple day dress Mistress Ginevra. There are other more elaborate and exotic dresses than this one. In fact it is one of your plainest."

Gin smiled happily until she saw what the maids brought in next. "A corset? What is this? Olden times? I am not going to wear that thing, I've heard of how painful those things are. Do I have to?"

Jen clucked at Ginevra's rant, "If you want to have a beautiful figure in that dress, I suggest you wear it Mistress Ginevra."

Gin saw the look on Jen's face and gave in. She sucked in her breath as they forced her waist into a seemingly impossible span. When she let out her breath her breasts, which she considered small, spilled out over the top. She blushed but none of the maids acted as if this was unusual. Jen saw her discomfort and hastily explained, "The corset it supposed to make your waist look smaller and your breasts look bigger. It's a good thing darling, the Emperor likes his women to be curvy in the right places and he likes them small and delicate too. He has quite a few beautiful Asian girls and they all fit into those categories. The newest is the one he is talking to right now I believe, Ai her name was."

Gin straightened and winced as they pulled her dress down over her head. She shook her head as they put cosmetics on her face and pinched her cheeks to make them rosier. However when she looked into the mirror she was satisfied with the image that she saw. Wait, not satisfied, she reveled in her beauty. With that she stepped out into the Harem. She made her way over to the bookshelves and chose a book. She thought heard laughter on the other side of the room so she turned her head in the general direction of the laughter and saw Draco flirting with Ai, his hands were moving over her body eagerly. Gin turned an indifferent ear to their games and continued reading her book. Jen hurried over to her and applied just a tad more lip-gloss onto Gin's lips. With that done she looked at her watch and noted that it was exactly 12 noon, but she could see that her Master was already busy with another girl. So she just shrugged her shoulders and let it be. If wanted another girl to please him then so be it. She left Gin reading her book in peace.

Gin read for a while until she felt like she could use a little stretch, so she made her way to her room and opened the door. She felt a hand catch on her waist. Knowing it was Draco she slammed the door and heard his yelp of pain. Smiling, she went to her maids and told them that she wanted to go to the menagerie. One of them led her out of her room and through another door in the harem.

It opened out into a beautiful open space; it was slightly mountainous while other parts were plains. She could see different herds of sanbar, an Indian herbivorous beast that was feeding on the grass. Feeling her neck prickle she jumped when a large leopard jumped from a tree just behind her and walked towards her. Knowing full well that it could kill her, Gin stood her ground. Stupidly. It tackled her and she lay on the grass on her back and the leopard lowered its canines to her throat. Gin let out a low growl; suddenly it stopped and cocked its head to the side as if in question. Her heart pounding she let out another growl, this time more like a purr and she scratched the panther behind the ears. It leaned into her touch and it licked her face with a scratchy tongue. Gin began to laugh and the leopard leaped lightly off of her. She ran after it, both of them leaping and chasing each other in a game of tag.

The panther seemed to tire of the game and she followed it to a small cave, it slipped inside and it brought out a small spotted ball and lay it on the ground by Ginevra softly. Gin reached out and touched it and it uncurled, small yellow eyes glanced at her from the small ball of fur. Gin cooed and picked it up lightly, the baby leopard licked her and its claws scratched her wrists softly, leaving small cuts. She slapped his muzzle lightly and giggled as the baby leopard looked up at her indignantly. She flicked its tail and it looked at its own tail wonderingly. It pounced on its tail but alas, it's tail moved when it had moved. The baby ended up with its nose in the dirt, looking as bewildered as a baby leopard could look.

"You silly little guy, I am going to call you Fred and your name is going to George." Gin said as she saw another little fur ball uncurl. They both looked almost exactly the same except for the little spot that Fred had around his left eye and the little spot that George had around his right eye. She checked under their tails and was satisfied that they were both male. Regretfully she looked at her watch and saw that it had already been 2 hours. She stood and dusted off her dress. Some of the pearls had fallen loose and there was dirt all over her face, hair and dress. Sighing she knew she was in for it with Jen. With that she gave the family one last pat on the head each and left the menagerie.

She slipped back into the Harem and into her room once more. She steeled herself and called her maids. "Mistress Ginevra! What on earth happened to your hair? Your face? Your dress and what on earth are those two doing here?"

Gin looked down and saw, Fred and George. She rolled her eyes and slapped them both lightly on the muzzles, "Look what you two did! What would your mother say?" Just as Ginevra spoke their mother strolled in leisurely, jumped onto Gin's bed and looked as smug as can be. "Oh great, now I have a family of leopards in my room. Perfect."

The maids shooed the leopard off Gin's bed and onto some large oversized pillows that they had conjured. Fred and George started playing and rolling with each other all over the floor. Gin looked at Jen and shrugged her shoulders, "Does that answer your questions?"

Jen couldn't help but let a slight smile creep onto her face. She led Gin into the bathroom once more. Quickly she washed and scrubbed Gin and slipped her into another dress similar to the once she had before, except for the bodice was now made up of a beautiful deep velvet green and the rest of the material was a cottony white. In her hair there were green jewels and her hair was up in yet another messy bun. Jen quickly shooed the three leopards back into the menagerie and found that Gin had once again disappeared into the Harem and was now in a secluded corner talking to a very attractive young eunuch. No good is going to come of that, Jen thought to herself. She saw Master Draco storming over to the corner with fire in his eyes and suddenly decided that she had been wrong. Anything to get those two to talk, smiling she went back to cooking dinner with the other maids.

"Jeremiah, I thought that I would never see you again." Gin said as she saw the young eunuch cleaning up the reading area. She hugged him with delight.

Jeremiah smiled a seemingly cruel smile, "Me neither. Whoa, look at you young Mistress Ginevra." Here Jeremiah paused and his hands began to inch towards her. "Mistress Ginevra, I need to tell you something." Jeremiah suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to him, covering her mouth with his own. Ginevra tried to scream and scratched at his face in desperation. His teeth scratched against her tongue and she began to cry, begging him to let her leave as his hands began roaming over her body.

Suddenly she felt herself being yanked backwards and being soundly kissed by familiar lips, she relaxed but was slightly confused. When the lips finally released her own, she stared up and saw the Emperor glaring at her. "Ginevra, why are you with this man? What has he been doing to you? You there!" Draco barked at Jeremiah, "Speak up! State the manner of your relationship with this woman." Draco's eyes glinted.

"Sir, I am merely a friend of your Mistress. I am a eunuch Milord." Jeremiah answered, his voice only wobbling slightly.

"Ah, I see. Well, why would you be doing what you were just doing to my Mistress if you were a eunuch?" Draco said in a hard voice, his arm crushing Ginevra to him in his anger. "I trust that I will not see it again?"

"Yes Milord." Jeremiah muttered.

"Good." Draco released his tight hold on Ginevra and slipped a strong arm around her waist instead. He bent to kiss Ginevra's soft shoulder and watched Jeremiah out of the corner of his eyes. The young man's fists had curled. Hmm, there is something fishy about this 'eunuch', Draco thought to himself. "You boy, bring in the guard, about 10 of them. Be quick about it!"

He signaled for one of the maids to come over, "Tell every single one of my women to come into the Harem. I don't care if they are in the middle of their baths. I want them all out here now." The maid curtsied and walked away quickly. Soon the Harem was full of women looking at each other curiously. Draco strolled up to the front of the room, his arm still around Ginevra's waist. He pulled her roughly closer to him and he could feel her whimper as he leaned down and kissed her throat. "Ginevra, my dear. You are about to see what I do to liars and traitors." He felt her swallow convulsively and he chuckled, "I am not talking about you dear, I am talking about him."

Draco raised an arm imperiously and the doors opened and she could see Jeremiah held roughly by his arms by two men and eight others stood at a salute. Draco strolled over to Jeremiah and as soon as he caught the young man's attention, Draco pulled Ginevra to his chest and let his hands roam all over her. Feeling her try to pull away he pulled her back and his caresses became gentle, probing her sensitive spots, bringing her as much pleasure as much possible. She moaned softly and she began to lean into his touch, anticipating each of his delicious touches, nips and bites.

Suddenly Draco stopped and she squeaked a protest. She opened her eyes and saw Draco's hard eyes glinting at Jeremiah. She followed Draco's gaze and saw what exactly he was glaring at. She blushed and hid her face in Draco's chest. "Why, my dear _eunuch_ is there a bulge in your trousers?" Draco's voice had become cold. Gin felt his strong voice rumble in his chest and she moved her arms and put them around his waist, loving that comforting feeling that he gave her. Right now she didn't really care about Jeremiah's fate. Even though he was a friend, it seemed that he had deceived her and besides, Draco needed to protect his women, namely her. What would have happened to her if she had gone to meet Jeremiah in some secluded place?

"My Mistresses, how many of you have had relations with this man other than friendliness?" Four trembling women stood forward and bowed before Draco. "Was this forced or of your own will?" He asked the first girl with no emotion in his voice.

The pretty brunette looked up with tears in her eyes, "Forced, Milord."

He asked each of the women and they all said that they had been forced. Jeremiah snorted as they answered but after a kick from two guards he remained silent. Jeremiah tried to speak and his voice rang throughout the Harem, "They lie. She asked me for comfort and for advice when we took the ride to the palace and I gave it to her." Draco's handsome face had turned into a mask of fury.

"I didn't mean it as in that way!" The brunette screamed, tears streaming down her face. "I just wanted you to tell me if I was going to get into the Harem or not! Milord, he has come to 'visit' each of us thrice even when we thought we were safe in the harem. The first time he forced me was in the carriage but the others he chose while he delivered food to the Harem, and two of us have children! They are yours and one of them was there when it happened! She has not been the same since."

Draco's eyes softened as he looked at her, "I will do what I can." His eyes hardened once more as he turned his gaze once again to Jeremiah. "You know how much I treasure each and every one of my women do you not?"

Jeremiah nodded, Gin could tell that it was forced but nonetheless it was a nod. Ginevra inhaled and tried to memorize that lovely Draco smell. Draco leaned down and kissed the top of her head and then continued to talk, his voice a bit softer. "I especially treasure this woman in my arms right now. So I hope you know that you are very lucky that you didn't do anything to her or you be dead, right where you are standing." His voice one of steel once more, he continued on, his cheek against Ginevra's soft hair, one hand playing with a stray strand. "I have decided to spare your life."

Jeremiah visibly sagged in relief, "Thank you Milord." The brunette rose up in protest but Draco raised a hand.

"However, you will now go through what no _grown _man has gone through. You will become a eunuch tonight." Draco's voice sounded a little too cheerful to deliver such horrible news to a man. "You seemed to escape becoming a eunuch at a young age, so instead I will make you a eunuch as a grown man. Without the numbing cream that young boys would usually get."

Ginevra gasped as Jeremiah's eyes rolled back and he went into a dead faint. The brunette had a smile in her eyes and she bowed to Draco, "Thank you Milord." Draco gestured for her to come closer. She stepped up towards him and he kissed her lightly on the lips, "Tell Selene that her Daddy bought her the pony that she wanted, it's in the stables right now." The brunette's eyes watered and she curtsied. "Thank you Milord." She whispered once more and slipped away to find her child.

Ginevra snuggled into Draco's arms and tried to hide away from the sunlight. She was feeling slightly sleepy. Draco chuckled, "Feeling tired my Fiery Goddess? I think its time for a little food and then some sleep for you." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He had her eat some dinner and then had her maids change her into her nightgown. Tonight it was a pale lilac color. Draco slipped her into her bed, stripped down to his boxers and slipped in as well. Ginevra sat up startled. "This is your second test." He whispered.

Ginevra nodded and soon she was snuggled up close to this new warmth source. He smiled, a real genuine smile and pulled her even closer. She inhaled his scent and fell asleep, bathed his unique scent. Draco drew invisible patterns on Ginevra's back until he heard her breaths deepen and become regular. His hands curled themselves into her hair and soon he fell asleep as well. Platinum and auburn strands mingled on a single pillow.

Jen crept into the room and closed the curtains and turned out the lights. She left a note on the bulletin board in the maid's dorms not to wake the Mistress and Master up. They needed their sleep, and when they woke up, they would be together. Jen smiled as she slipped into her own bed and turned her light off with a click. All in a good days work.

I hope you guys liked it! I will try to write as fast as I can (even though that might not be that fast). Just 5 more reviews before I post my next chapter!

Love,

Tati


	6. Next Day Part II

AUTHORS NOTE! Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys continue to review! Haha, your advice really helped me improve my writing. I can only hope that this chapter is going to be liked. I am trying to show that Draco's emotions are all messed up. That's why he is passionate one moment and cold the next. Ginny is also supposed to like him at points and hate him the next. It's called a Love-Hate relationship! This chapter is a little short please bear with me. -Next Day- Part 2 

Gin woke with an uncommonly warm pillow. Sighing she pulled it closer to her and realized that her pillow was also uncommonly heavy. She opened one eye blearily and looked right into His Imperial Majesty's currently soft grey eyes. Gin jumped a foot off the bed and looked at Draco indignantly as he started to laugh. She crossed her arms and he ceased laughing immediately. Gin raised an eyebrow and looked down. Her crossed arms had caused her breasts to perk up and pulled the silky material tightly against them. She blushed brightly and immediately tried to delve under the covers. She almost succeeded until Draco's strong muscular arms pulled her up to his bare chest and one of his arms drew lazy circles on one of her milky thighs. "Good morning to you too." Draco said with a smirk.

Gin snorted and tried to release herself from his grip. Draco sought her lips with his own began to nip and tease every inch of her lips. Slowly he teased her lips open and his tongue played with hers, leaving her breathless. Gin continued to put up a fight but eventually she gave up. Letting him suckle and pleasure her pert lips. Grinning against his lips she moved her arms up to the back of his neck and played with the baby hairs there. He growled and renewed his attack on her lips even more ferociously.

Gin smirked once more and decided that she had found his weakness. Finally detaching herself from Draco's questing lips she moved her way up his body, slithering against the sheets until she was level with his neck. Slowly she began to kiss his neck, moving until she reached the back of his neck where she nipped and licked every inch of his sensitive flesh. Now it was Draco's turn to squirm. He took advantage of his position and ripped her nightgown open. Gin squealed and tried to run away from him but he refused to let her go.

Draco lay her down on the bed and looked at her reverently. Gin looked away from him until he held her small face in both of his hands. He made eye contact with her and drew her eyes over to the mirror that was positioned to show the both of them in it. He kept his eyes on hers as he lowered himself to her breasts. He began with butterfly kisses. Gin stared at him ministering to her chest in the mirror and decided that she liked this new way of doing things. She watched her arms slide around his back, pulling his tongue as close as possible to her pink buds. Her back arched and she moaned loudly, Draco smiled and pulled away. Gin lay there panting, begging him to do something.

Draco smirked and shook his head. Her eyes widened and then they blazed with fire. "So this is how it is? I am just another toy that the mighty Emperor can play with aren't I?" Her eyes shone with malice and with that she marched off completely naked to her bathroom.

Draco ran a hand through his silky hair and listened to the water running into the tub. Women! He could never understand them. Sighing regretfully he decided that he was going to have to teach her a lesson. Whips? No, can't ruin her skin. Oh wait, the cream that the maids make. That should take care of it. Hmm, maybe not, he was getting rather fond of his Ginevra. Sighing he made his way over to the bathroom and saw Ginevra washing her long red hair, her back to him. Draco smirked and slipped into the water gracefully and pulled her back towards him and onto his lap. Slowly he massaged the conditioner into her scalp but he could still feel her tense muscles against his chest. Sadly, Ginevra continued to ignore him even as he rubbed the soap against her pink breasts that had only just responded to his touch.

Growling with exasperation he slathered her with soap all over and paid careful attention to her legs and her breasts but still she did not respond to him. Ginevra continued to stare at the taps. Tears were starting in her eyes as he bit her neck and broke through the skin but still she did not respond to him. Draco's mind began to race, he knew what to do when she was raging or when she was playing with him but what to do when she seemed determined to ignore him? Suddenly white-hot rage burned through his veins, how dared this lowly girl refuse to give him what he desired. Roughly he grabbed a fistful of her luscious hair and yanked, forcing her to look into his eyes.

Her brown eyes mirrored his anger but still her fear showed. Tears had begun to flow down her cheeks as he pulled harder on her hair. "Respond to me!" He said with steel in his voice. Roughly he kissed her but still she didn't do respond, all she did was shrink further inside herself. "Ginevra, you just disobeyed my orders."

With a sigh Draco released her and he saw her immediately relax, "I am going to have to punish you for that. Ten lashes from a whip and two days without food." His eyes had turned to those of steel. "So sorry, my dear Ginevra but I am going to have to do this, it's a standard punishment for disobedience among my women." The need to dominate had won out. Roughly he grabbed her hair and crushed his lips against hers, with that he left her for the second time in her bath.

Fuming, Draco clapped his hands and called for Jen. As soon as she appeared he spoke in a cold, controlled voice, "Ginevra has displeased me. Send her to the dungeons; there she will receive ten lashes from the whip with glass woven into it. Two days without food will follow that."

Jen's eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger, "Your highness, I thought she was one of your favorites, wasn't she about to be addressed as Madame Ginevra?"

Draco's eyes blazed, "Forget what I said before. Keep your place servant. Remember your place, if you do not you can join your Mistress in the dungeons."

Jen curtsied and slipped out of the room and into the bathroom to deliver the punishment to her Mistress, sighing the whole time. Everything had been going so well, what had gone wrong?

Jen entered the bathroom slowly and jumped when she heard her Mistress voice a question, "Is he really going to do all that to me? Has he really whipped all the women who do not do what he wants?" Jen nodded silently and lifted Ginevra out of the bath, dressing her deftly in a loose bathrobe. Calling other maids to her they led Ginevra out of the Harem and down marble steps into the dungeons. Ginevra held her head high but she often tripped and fell until her knees and feet were bloody and she left eerie footprints on the stairs.

Draco watched her descent down the stairs from the dungeons. Inside there was a war waging inside of him, what on earth was he doing? Was this not the woman he favored above all? Hadn't he said just yesterday that he treasured her above all the others? Yes, he had. But she had defied his orders! Something that hardened veteran Death Eaters in his army could not do. It had been a long time since His Majesty had had someone stand up to him. Shaking his tousled blonde locks, Draco noticed that his soldiers were staring at Ginevra lustfully and his eyes following theirs he couldn't blame them.

Her robe was completely see through and there was little that no one could see. Fury raged inside of him and the air suddenly grew colder, "No one look at her! She is for my eyes alone." He said loudly, his voice echoing against the hard walls. "Understood?" Every soldier nodded and dutifully looked at his feet. "Now, begin."

A soldier came forward and roughly grabbed Ginevra's robe and pushed her to the ground. He kicked her into a kneeling position and slipped here wrists into some chains that were nailed into the ground. Ginevra looked up into his eyes and saw pity and encouragement. She let her forehead touch the ground and prepared herself for the pain that was inevitably coming.

"One." Draco said quietly. Her eyes closed as she heard a whistle in the air as the whip descended on her back. Stars flashed in front of her eyes as an excruciating agony burst out angrily. A strange substance dripped down her now ruined bathrobe onto the stone floor which she was spread out on. Her blood. She stared at it and tried not to think about how many more were coming.

"Two." Draco commanded, his jaw clenched as he saw the whip descend once more again to mar her once perfect skin. Her blood flowed in rivers but he forced himself to watch. Suddenly a remembered dream flashed through his mind as he watched the scene in front of him.

Flashback

A scream pierced the night and a young six-year-old boy jumped out of bed and ran towards the dungeons, "Mommy!"

Shinning chocolate eyes filled with tears of pain, suffering and love looked to the door as the boy entered and knelt beside his bleeding mother, "Mommy, are you ok?" His childish hands desperately tried to undo the crude bonds that held her to the floor. Her dress hung with her skin in bloody strips and when he accidentally brushed against them his mother cried out in pain.

The child turned accusingly to his father, "Daddy, what did you do?"

Silver eyes looked at his son with rage and anger, "Leave us Aden, your mother has done something bad and we need to talk."

End Flashback

Draco clenched his jaw and spoke again, "Three." Ginevra fueled all her anger and hate into staying awake. The world began to spin.

"Four." More blood spilled; did she hear his voice waver?

"Five." Finally she had borne enough and screamed out in pain. Her cry was so familiar, so like the one in his dreams. It tore Draco's feelings to pieces and his resolve finally broke. He strode over to the trembling woman and undid her chains with a swish of his wand. Lifting her up carefully he strode up the stairs with Jen trailing after them, smiling a sad smile of understanding.

The Emperor himself lay Ginevra out on her bed on her stomach, stripped off her robe and massaged her back with the healing cream. Ginevra wanted to yell and scream at him and tell him how much she hated him but right now the feel of the healing cream on her back was doing wonders. When all her wounds had healed and there was only a faint bruising that would fade after a good nights rest that he knelt beside the bed and looked her in the eye.

Shivering, Ginevra pulled her knees up to her stomach and leaned against he headboard, "Why did you stop? Didn't I displease you Milord?"

Draco looked at her closely. "I never thought that you would have been broken so easily. That just shows how much I know of the infamous Weasley temper." He knew he shouldn't rile her up so soon after being beaten but he needed to see if she had given up so soon. His jaw clenched, like his mother.

Her eyes flashed and Draco sighed with relief. Ginevra opened her mouth to yell at him but he silenced her with a finger on her lips. Ginevra smirked and bit it. Hard. Draco yelped and glared at her, "Are you so desperate for another beating?"

Ginevra shrunk into herself slightly but drew herself up again, "you stopped my beating this time. You might do it next time too. Why did you stop it? I thought you were the evil and heartless Emperor who loves no one, cares for no one. What made you stop? A miracle from heaven perhaps or maybe just a momentary lapse, do tell Oh Great One. " Ginevra hissed, all her anger at her beating directed towards him.

A slap sounded in her room and the Ginevra raised a hand to her reddened cheek in surprise and pain. "I had promised myself that I would never hit a woman with my own hand but you have gone too far Ginevra. Never accuse me of those things. Don't tamper with me. I may not show emotion to everyone but that doesn't mean that I should be classified as evil. I am trying to make this world a better place, but no one will listen to me. No one sees it my way because I am a bad and evil person and so everything I say or want to do is classified as bad and evil. Is wanting shelters for homeless muggles and wizards who are refugees bad? Is donating money to charities across the world evil? Because as soon as those ideas come out of my mouth they are stamped on with red ink as BIG BAD EVIL. Do not tell me that I am evil, I hear it every day." He spat out angrily.

With that Draco rose from the bed and slipped back the covers. He picked her up and slid her under the covers gracefully and courteously to any other watching eyes but Ginevra could feel his muscles trembling in anger.

Slowly she reached a hand out and stroked his smooth cheek softly. The lines creased out of his face the moment her skin touched his. The chemistry between them was very evident and both of them were more and more aware of it as Draco leaned into her touch as a babe would lean into his mothers soothing touch.

Ginevra pulled him down onto the bed with her and he slipped down between the sheets and laid his head on her breast. "I'm so sorry Milord. I didn't realize what you were going through." Ginevra said, smoothing his hair with her hands.

She tensed as his hands lifted but relaxed when he took her own into his and kissed them, "Draco. My name is Draco." The Emperor whispered and began to kiss her neck softly and sensuously. "Say it Ginevra."

"Draco!" Ginevra whispered in a breathy moan and let his lips caress and touch each and every part of her body and she agreed as soon as things began to heat up with what he had said to her before. The feel of skin on skin is very comforting indeed!

Well, this is an R rated fic but I think I need some reviews to see whether or not I should write out what they do that night. Should I keep it until later? Maybe it's a little fast. I don't know! Well, review and let me know! R/R!

**P.S- I have received two flames that are pretty bad and I think I may discontinue this story. Feel free to review anyways. To the two anon who wrote flames, thanks for the 'advice' and it was very much 'appreciated'.**

Entwined forever

Page 6 of 6


	7. Agreements and Disagreements

Hey guys! I am really sorry about the extremely extremely late update. I have a lot of work to do, as well as a writers block. I had to write a book for a project at school, so it kind of took up all my writing energy and inspiration. My mom was watching Alexander and I suddenly had inspiration for this story. I know where it is going now. Thanks for waiting y'all! Enjoy the read!

--

"Draco…" Gin murmured. She moaned as his tongue made love to her neck. Gasping, she tried again, "Draco!"

"Mmm?"

"Draco… I don't want to do this!" Ginny stammered as she slid out from underneath him. She flushed, "I mean, I want it. It's just that… I need time to think first!"

Draco groaned, "This is the second time you have defied me in the past 24 hours! Can't you hold it in for once?" He pulled her back underneath him and growled when she tried to pull away.

Gin squealed when his teeth met with the sensitive skin of her neck. "Draco, please stop!"

Draco snarled as he bit down on her neck hard. When the salty sweet taste of blood finally met his lips, he lapped it up leisurely as she shivered beneath him. He massaged the small wound with his tongue, then stared down at the beauty that had captivated him. "I hope you realize that if you refuse me, I will look elsewhere for someone to satisfy me." He grinned, "You don't want that do you?"

Gin hesitated. "Maybe you should," she whispered quietly, "it would give me some time to figure out exactly what I want."

His eyes darkened, "You want me to go to someone else? You want me to forget all about you?" He closed his eyes. Gin smiled as she imprinted his features into her mind, then jumped as he eyelids flew open once more. "Very well. Though I warn you, I might completely forget about you. I have hundreds of women to chose from and you are only one in those hundreds." He studied her intently. "You have to promise not to be angry at me if I do. Try to understand."

Gin nodded slowly, "How many red-heads are here?"

"About fifty." Draco smirked, "I have a thing for red-heads." He grinned as a faint blush tinged her cheeks.

"Will you stay for tonight?" Gin asked softly. Her hands traced his face, "Just to hold me."

His eyes sparked, "As you wish, your Royal Highness." Grinning, he took all her slaps and blows good-naturedly. "Hush, sleep. You must be tired." He rolled off her and molded her soft small body to his large muscular one. Soothingly, he rubbed her back, twirled her hair in his fingers and kissed her face softly. When her breathing deepened, he knew she had fallen asleep.

_Good night, my Empress_

--

Draco slipped from the bed carefully. He kissed the sleeping redhead softly on the forehead and stared at her for a few moments. Remembering the night before, he shook his head and padded outside the room.

_I can only hope we will see each other again_

Gin stirred in the huge bed and cuddled up to the warm hollow that he had left. "Draco?" She opened her eyes blearily, and was greeted by an empty bed. She bolted upright and hit her head against the headboard of her bed. "Oww…"

"Mistress Ginevra! Are you injured?" Jennifer ran over to the bed and helped Gin to the bathroom. She turned on the taps and slipped Gin into the refreshingly hot water. She turned and gestured for more maids.

Gin sighed as hands massaged her head and washed her body with soft sponges. She protested as the water began to drain, but grudgingly stood to be dressed.

Jen smiled and began to wrap her up in a beautiful silky cloth. She ushered Gin to the vanity and began to apply make-up. Some of the maids applying lotion twittered when they saw the marks on her neck. Swiftly, they took out the healing lotion but were shocked when Gin snapped, "Leave it."

She stood and walked to a mirror. The cloth was light blue and was a beautiful contrast to her hair. It was wrapped around her in a way that made her look like she was wearing a modern version of a toga. It was embroidered lightly with small golden designs. She nodded then called for Jen, "I would like a small golden armband and matching shoes."

Jen nodded to a few maids and they returned with trays and racks of armbands. Another came back with matching shoes that were small, delicately trimmed Mary-Jane shoes.

Once she had picked out her armband, Gin turned and entered the harem. When she couldn't spot Draco, she was surprised when she felt a small pang of disappointment. Shaking her head at her own silliness, she situated herself at a nearby cushion. _What should I do?_

Closing her eyes, Gin tried to imagine exactly what it would be like to be with Draco. _Draco_. _Could I love Draco? Could I have his children?_

A peal of feminine laughter interrupted her thoughts. Ai was coming out of her room and a flash of blonde followed her. Gin watched as Draco playfully tackled Ai and cushioned her fall with his own body. Ai smiled and leaned down to peck Draco on the lips shyly. Gin's gut clenched. He leaned in to the kiss and rolled them over. He smiled at Ai and leaned down once more to capture her lips. The kiss deepened. Gin wanted to scream as Draco stood and picked Ai up carefully. When he entered Ai's room, Gin could see them on the bed together. The door shut.

_Why do I care? Why should I care?_ Gin began to slip into herself. Her confidence began to fall. Her thoughts slowed. _I could love him_. _I could make him mine. _Gin stood and walked purposefully to her room._ No, I don't want to._ She stopped and looked around helplessly._ Oh God, what do I do?_

Her face was pale, her heart fluttering in her chest. Slowly, she began to walk across the harem. When she passed Ai's door, she could hear a voice calling out Draco's name. She covered her ears and ran out of the harem as quickly as possible. Once outside, she looked around at the huge marble columns. Panting, she stood there and collected herself.

"May I help you Mistress?" A guard bowed and looked at her through blank eyes.

"Which way to the temple?" She heard herself saying.

"Through that door there, turn left and across that hall. That leads to the wing with the temple. If you get lost, I'll be here to help you. Is that all Mistress?" Gin thanked him and began her walk.

Walking across the hall, Gin stared up at its imposing paintings and high ceilings. Smiling girlishly, she twirled around, feeling like a princess. Suddenly she slammed into something hard. Winded, she could barely register that she had walked into a person, not a wall. She looked up into hard brown eyes. "Jeremiah!" She gasped. "Wha-"

"Shut up." Jeremiah said shortly. Gin just gaped at him, completely shocked.

"Where is your Great Emperor?" His voice echoed mockingly in the hall. "Are you no longer the most _treasured_ jewel in his harem?"

Gin bit her lip as she stared up at him defiantly, "You are despicable!"

"Hmm… that was fast. You must have been horrible in bed." Jeremiah smirked.

Incensed, Gin lashed out and slapped him as hard as she could on the cheek.

Jeremiah staggered backwards, his hand on his cheek. "You little bitch! You're going to pay for that."

Gin screamed as blows began to rain down on her back, face, arm, legs and torso. _Draco, save me! _Tears began to fall as he picked her up and slammed her into the wall. Over and over and over._ PLEASE!_ Jeremiah dumped her onto the floor and kicked her in every available spot. _No… He is with Ai._ Jeremiah's eyes gleamed as he picked her up and threw her, like a rag doll, at one of the pillars. _Let me die now._

"I can't fuck you, but I can at least make you feel the pain that I felt." Jeremiah screamed in her face. "Go back to your precious Emperor. Don't tell anyone this happened. I'm sure that you can figure out something to say."

Gin could barely move. He kicked her again, "Did you HEAR me? If you tell anyone… I will do this again!"

She nodded weakly. _Yes, whatever you say… Just leave me alone…_

"Good. I'm going now. See you _darling_. Until next time!" He waved at her cheerfully then left the hall.

As soon as the echo of his footsteps was gone, Gin tried to lift herself off the floor. Using the pillar as support, she got onto her feet. There was blood everywhere. Her blood. Every step was torture. Every breath rattled her lungs, she winced, _I must have broken a few ribs_. It took her thirty minutes to get back when it had taken her five minutes to get there. _One step at a time, you can do this. _The guard was standing at attention at the harem door. When she saw him, she fell to the floor, unable to move, unable to express her happiness of her return. _I made it._

His eyes widened at her condition. Her face was barely recognizable. "Holy shit… Get her maids out here now!" He ordered the other guards. "You three! Go find who did this… she was going to the temple. Start there… GO!" He ran over and picked her up carefully. He tensed as she screamed out in pain.

He walked slowly, cushioning each step. Maids and eunuchs came running out of the harem. Jen ran in quickly and turned chalk white at the pitiful sight, "Who would do this to her?" She whispered. As she came to her senses, Jen turned and yelled at the attending maids, "Get the healing lotion and a doctor. QUICKLY!" The maids scattered. The eunuchs stood and stared.

"Follow me, carry her to her room please." The guard nodded.

The women stared at the guard and Jen curiously. When they saw his small burden, eyes widened. Sympathetic glances and touches were exchanged. Gin's raspy breath was all that could be heard in the silence of the harem. When the three had finally entered Ginevra's room, the women went about their daily lives somberly.

Only two people were unaware. Lost in their own world of lovemaking and joy. The Emperor and Ai.

--

"Ginevra? The doctor is coming, he can heal you, but I need you to hold on."

In the dim recesses of her mind, Gin registered that it was Jen's voice. "Jen… Let me die..."

"Don't be ridiculous! You don't know what you are saying." Jen said sharply, "Doctor! Finally, you are here. She is delirious. You must work quickly."

Wincing in pain, Gin slipped off into unconsciousness.

--

"… severe blood loss, two broken ribs, severely bruised cranium, broken nose, broken jaw, twisted foot, 2nd grade minor spinal injury, several broken fingers and toes… the list goes on and on. I can't believe she managed to move after what happened."

Gin shifted in the bed and turned her head towards the speaker's voice. "How am I now?"

The Doctor jumped and when he saw she was awake, he smiled at her and took her bandaged hand in his very gently, "My dear, I've fixed all I could. It was hard work; even with magic it is going to take you about two to three weeks to recover. Then I am going to have to ask you to take therapy, to regain use of the muscles and bones that have been repaired. I will check on your progress regularly." He tipped his hat and slipped out of the room after a whispered conversation with Jen.

"Jen, I don't want anyone but the maids, you and the doctor to see me until I am well again." When Gin saw Jen hesitate, she spoke as forcefully as she could, "I am serious! You have to understand."

Jen nodded. Sighing, she waved her wand and murmured the spells the doctor told her Ginevra needed every hour.

"Not even the Emperor…" Gin murmured as she fell asleep.

_Silver eyes darkened with pain outside her door_

--

So that's it. I should have another chapter up soon… if I get 5 reviews!! Same old, same old. Well, I hope that was up to scratch. I'm sorry if you didn't understand what was happening, it will be clearer later.

5 reviews!

Love you all (and again, so sorry),

Entwined foreveR


	8. New Experiences and Revelations

**Here it is, the next chapter. I hope you guys like it and please review!**

**Enjoy!**

--

**New Experiences and Revelations**

--

"Jen! It's been almost an entire month! You have to let me try to stand!" Gin wheedled, "If I never try to stand, then I will never know if I can or not…"

The maids laughed as Jen stared at them helplessly, "Very well. Here, I'll help you." Jen lifted the covers off and slipped Gin over to the edge of the bed.

Another maid ran up to support Gin's other side. The two hoisted Gin up carefully. Gin smiled, "My legs are quite shaky, but I think that I'm fine now."

Rich laughter floated into the room, "That is up to me to decide, not you!"

Gin smiled at the doctor, "You know that I am fine, you just like to baby me."

The doctor grinned, "So, you can stand now? I do believe you can begin your therapy."

"What is my therapy by the way?" Gin asked suspiciously.

"Dance." The doctor's eyes twinkled.

"Dance! How is THAT supposed to help me?" Gin said darkly.

"Firstly, you were supposed to take these classes anyways, because the anniversary of His Majesty's reign is coming up and all his women dance at that festival. Secondly, it will help you stretch and will strengthen your muscles. Lastly, because I am your doctor and I've helped you get this far. You must trust me."

Gin sighed, "Fine."

--

Gin shifted against Jen nervously, "Jen, do you think I can do this? What if they stare at me?"

Jen chuckled and fussed with Gin's sweatpants, "You'll do just fine, they will be happy to see you. Besides, if you mess up, no one would blame you. You have only been walking for a few days." Jen smiled as she pushed Gin towards the door softly, "Go on! Good luck."

Gin sighed and made her way through the concealing cloths hanging across the doorframe. As she thrust the satin material aside, Gin was gasped as a bedazzling room greeted her. The entire room was completely made of mirrors; the floor, the ceiling and all four walls. Gin looked at the floor and gigged as she saw her face staring back in astonishment.

"Mistress Ginevra, welcome to my class." The soft haunting voice resounded in the room.

Gin looked up and was lost as she stared at the exquisite outfits that each of the women in the room were wearing. All consisted of two main body pieces, the one that covered their breasts clung tightly to each curve, it dipped to show flashes of cleavage. It left their flat toned stomachs bare. The second piece was the pants, they were made of a silky material and were slung low on the hips. The pants were hung loosely and Gin could just make out the curves of their thighs. The cloth was cinched tightly just above the ankle. Veils were fastened on each face and the clear twinkling of jewelry could be heard from their ankles and wrists. Some of the women held long pieces of silky see through cloth that was partially wrapped around their lithe bodies. Others had tambourines or small daggers.

"I… I… I think I am in the wrong class. I will be going _now_." Like a trapped deer, Gin began edging back towards the door.

The women slipped around her and pulled her gently towards the speaker. "No. You will not go. No. This is not the wrong class." A woman dressed in a gorgeous rich purple beckoned to Gin. "This is what you must do for your therapy. Everything you do, even medical matters, must enhance your beauty for the Emperor." The woman's eyes were unreadable above her veil. "These women here were specially picked for skill of this particular dancing. Not all harem women have this privilege. You were lucky to get this position. I am sure you will learn quickly." Eyes smiled at Gin. "This dance is the dance of seduction; the dance of a beautiful woman, who entranced all men because of her confidence in herself and, of course, in her dancing. She moved like water, moved in a way that aroused men with just a flick of her hair." The class remained silent, although Gin was sure that they had heard this before. "This dance takes some skill, but a lot of it is passion. You must feel your confidence, you must _know_ that men desire you and that they are watching you."

Gin blushed, "That sounds great, but it doesn't exactly sound like the therapy I had in mind…"

A woman in light pink laughed, "To do this dance, you must be flexible, and you must have complete control over each of your movements. This is so you can determine which moves would be the most… appropriate for the occasion. You must determine what reaction there might be to each movement, so you can better manipulate the audience."

Gin nodded slowly, "I think I understand now. The only problems is, I don't have any of the," she paused and blushed, fumbling for a word, "equipment you have."

The class burst into laughter and the teacher's eyes sparkled with amusement, "I hope you mean our clothes, scarves and jewelry."

Gin blushed bright red, wishing that she was wearing a veil. "Yes… that's what I meant."

The teacher grinned, "You will receive your own room and outfits after you learn the basics of this particular dance." Gin smiled back tentatively. The teacher nodded in approval and began to speak once more, "Although all of the Emperor's women dance, only 10 of the entire harem of 400-odd are chosen to dance in this particular style. It is common knowledge that this is one of the most favored of the Emperor's dances." She spoke sharply, ensuring that Gin was listening, "This dance is extremely prestigious and we only have 3 months before the Emperor's festival for his women.

The teacher gestured to other students and they gracefully made their way to another part of the room and began their own exercises. "Now, I shall begin by showing you some basic stretches. Remember, if you do not complete each step of the process adequately, you will never be able to actually perform or even start the actual dances."

Gin gulped and nodded quickly, "I understand. Excuse me, but what do I address you as?"

"Call me Mistress or Teacher Verain. I am not one of the Emperor's women, but Mistress seems like an appropriate title."

Mistress Verain lead Gin to a matted area of the room. There she proceeded to stretch Gin as thoroughly as possible. They did a series of arm stretches, ankle stretches, backstretches, knee stretches, several different splits and even neck and finger stretches. "Ever joint must be flexible, so you can move like water when you dance."

Gin lay on her stomach ad suppressed a scream as Mistress Verain bent her leg towards her back. Mistress Verain paid her no mind and murmured, "You are naturally more flexible than most women. This is good. You must stretch every day and if done properly, you will be as flexible as the others in about two and a half weeks. Understand that even when your muscles are loose, you must continue to stretch, or they will contract again."

"I know you are in pain, that is enough for today. Go back to your room and have a long warm bath. This will soothe your muscles and stop them from contracting again. Although I warn you, tomorrow will be even worse because your muscles are still unused to the stretch." Mistress Verain smiled and looked past Gin's head. She nodded and went back to the other students.

Gin turned and saw Jen at the entrance. She grinned and then winced as her muscles screamed at her for moving too quickly.

"How was it? You don't know how much I had to go through to get you into that class."

Gin looked over at Jen in surprise. "You got me into that class?"

Jen smiled to herself, "Of course I did… with a little help from the Doctor." Gin opened her mouth to speak but Jen interrupted quickly, "The Doctor is waiting for you back in your room. If you hurry the examination will be complete quickly and you can take a lovely, relaxing hot bath, just as Mistress Verain suggested."

Gin groaned at the thought and immediately increased her pace. Jen's laughter echoed in the halls.

--

When they entered the harem, Gin was stopped by several of the women. After she had assured them that she was perfectly healthy and was back to normal, she smiled and made her way back to her room with Jen.

"Ginny! Wait!"

Gin turned, "Hermione… what's wrong?"

"Who has the person who did that to you? The guards haven't been able to locate them yet. Any idea?" Hermione panted as she finally reached Gin and gave her a hug.

A shadow passed over Gin's eyes.

--

_Go back to your precious Emperor. Don't tell anyone this happened. I'm sure that you can figure out something to say. Did you HEAR me? If you tell anyone… I will do this again!_

--

"I fell down the stairs on my way back from the temple. That's all."

"Gin, there are no stairs on the way to the temple or back! That would be impos—"

"Herm, the Doctor is waiting for me in my room. I got to go. I'll talk to you as soon as I can." Gin shouted over her shoulder as she hurriedly ran to her room.

Suddenly she ran into something hard. _Not again. Not here._ Shivering, she looked up into a pair of brown eyes. Gin blinked. Silver eyes. _Draco._

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there—" A warm voice muttered over her head, "Are you alright… Weasley? Is that you?"

Gin clenched her fists. Suddenly a horrifying thought came to her. _Jeremiah is a man. Draco is a man. Jeremiah beat me. Draco whipped me. They are the same._ She gasped and her knees buckled.

"It's back to Weasley is it?" Gin managed to snap weakly.

"What is wrong?" Draco reached out to steady her but Gin flinched and stumbled backwards.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Gin cried. Tears began to stream down her face.

--

_Her eyes closed as she heard a whistle in the air as the whip descended on her back. Stars flashed in front of her eyes as an excruciating agony burst out angrily. A strange substance dripped down her now ruined bathrobe onto the stone floor which she was spread out on. Her blood._

--

Screaming wildly, she ran blindly to her room. Away. Further and further away. _Away from those who hurt me._

"GINEVRA!" Draco's confused voice called out to her.

_What have I done? My darling Empress, forgive me._

--

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! **

**Just a note: The reason Gin didn't care and wasn't jealous towards the beginning of the story, was because she didn't even like Draco. She can't be jealous if she doesn't even care about him. I was trying to develop that slowly. Thanks for the constructive criticism though, that was really helpful. **

**This chapter was slightly more angsty and had lots of new things in it. Still, I hope you understand why I made the choices I did. If not, feel free to review! **

**10 reviews please, I need a few more this time cause I still haven't written the next chapter and need more motivation and time! Hope you guys liked it and thanks so much for following this story!**

**Love,**

**Tati**


	9. On the Brink and Deception

Hey guys, thanks so much for all your feedback and encouragement. Here is the update. If you don't quite understand it, then you can look at my notes at the end. Enjoy the read. On the Brink and Deception 

Gasping for breath, Gin slammed the door behind her and bolted it shut. Her fingers trembling and her face pale, she stumbled to her bed and delved under the covers. She clutched her pillow to her body tightly and occasionally an unintelligible noise passed her lips. The pain was too much to bear. _They were the same._

"- don't think she will need anymore check-ups. She is physically fit and mentally stable." The voice of the kindly Doctor echoed in the tall ceilings of the room, "Of course, we still need to locate the attacker and have him or her punished duly."

Gin froze, not daring to move as she listened to the rest of the sentence with baited breath. "I'm surprised the Emperor has done nothing. One of his women was attacked and there hasn't been an increase in security or a personal guard to escort her around at all times. I would have thought he would have been concerned about Ginevra. She is after all, one of his favorites, isn't she?"

The Doctor rounded the corner and his eyes met with a screaming woman in frenzy, attacking her bed sheets and pillows with an anger fiercer than anything he had seen in a long time. Alarmed, he ran to her bedside and physically restrained her. Pinning her to the bed with his body weight, he called desperately to the maids, "Bring the guards here quickly. She must be stopped before she hurts herself!"

"Don't remind me! Don't remind me! Don't remind me! Don't say it! Don't say it! Don't say it!" Fiery hair flying and eyes wild, her mantra was screeched out at the top of her lungs.

--

Silver eyes closed. A head turned towards the source of sorrow and anger.

_No one shall hurt my Empress._

--

Amidst the commotion, the guards entered the room. Swiftly, as if this was something they had done a million times before, they secured her down onto the bed. Muscles straining, they held her limbs down firmly. The Doctor shook his head sorrowfully at the sight. Gently, he held Gin's face in his hands. "What must I not remind you of?" He twisted her head around, forcing her to look straight into his eyes. "What must I not say?"

Chocolate amber eyes, red-rimmed and wet from tears burned into his. Flinching, his gaze wavering. He shook her, hard. "**Tell me.**" The Doctor commanded.

Whispered words, so soft, "You must never mention him again." Her eyes that spoke of a horrifying revelation, "Never ever."

"Who?"

"Him. It. Them. He. They hurt me. Don't speak their name. Shh… They will hear you and find me." Ginevra hissed. Her expression changed, "Come closer." Her eyes slanted, mouth quirked.

The Doctor motioned to the guards, hands shaking. Cautiously he moved as close as he dared to the pinioned woman.

"His name is…" She paused; the Doctor leaned in closely, "_Harry Potter._"

--

_Let me make it better._

--

The Doctor jerked back in horror. "_Never speak his name_." Shivering, he looked back his patient. "Jen. Jennifer!"

The maid bustled in and stopped dead in her tracks, "What happened here?" She shrieked. Murder in her eyes, she brandished her wand and pointed it at the guards.

"Jen! No. Listen to me." The Doctor gripped her shoulders, nails biting into her skin. "Something has triggered a mental breakdown. I need to keep a close watch on her for the next 48 hours."

Jen nodded slowly and watchfully withdrew to the maid's quarters. The Doctor sighed, rolled up his sleeves and began his work.

--

"Let me in at once!" The Emperor's voice boomed angrily as he banged on the door. "Jen! LET ME IN!"

"I'm so sorry, Milord, but it simply cannot be done." A resolute voice came from the other side of the only barrier between him and Ginevra.

"I command you to open this door immediately. On the pain of death, if you do not allow me in, your head shall hang from these walls by tomorrow." A change in attitude, a chilling voice.

"No." Infuriated, Draco prepared to blast the door down. "If I let you in, _she will die._"

Draco's insides froze, time stopped, breathing labored. "Die?" He rasped.

"There was so much chemistry, you two were meant to be." Whispered words came through the wood. He was a starving man and the words were food. Draco gripped the door panels tightly and listened intently.

"You played her, like any other woman. You beat her, like any other woman. You left her, like any other woman. Young master, I told you. **She is not like any other woman.**

"She was already delicate, what you have done has ruined her. What they have done has ruined her."

Draco froze, "Who is this they?"

"The men who have hurt her. The unidentified attacker."

Jaws clenched, "Attacker? Ginevra was attacked? Who dare do this? Jen, let me in at once! I must question her. _I must find the man who dare hurt her._"

A sharp voice cut him off, "No. There are others." Draco growled.

"Harry Potter. You."

Draco opened his mouth to speak.

"Hear me out. Harry Potter hurt her before and during the war. Like the mindless fool he was, he distanced himself from her. He left her, to 'protect' her. She was hurt anyways. She was in the war too. She had to watch him die.

"You. I have no words for you. You know what you have done wrong. All I can offer is advice."

He turned away from the door. Running over the words in his head.

"_Leave her alone. Let her be._ Return the woman you left her for. _Forget her._"

In a swirl of black cloth, the Emperor left. Angrily contemplating what Jen had so harshly delivered.

--

_Goodbye, My Empress._

_It is now up to you._

_You must come to me._

_Goodbye, Ginevra_.

--

Heavy footsteps faded. A slim hand on the doorknob, dark almond eyes peered out of the crack in the door. A small smile. A dainty figure stepped out and shut the door firmly behind her.

--

_I am sorry Ginevra._

_I love him._

_I will not be second best._

--

**Well, there it is. Gin is going through some severe emotional trauma right now. Draco has no idea what the heck is going on and 'Jen' is the only one who gives him advice. He takes it. **

**Lots of you wrote to ask exactly how this is going to sort itself out. I'm writing up the next chapter right now, and I have to say, I don't really know either. I don't want any cliché or over-used corny scenes. Well, maybe towards the end I will have a few, but they are going to make-up in a, hopefully, less than usual way.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! This time I'm not going to ask for a certain amount of reviews, as one of my reviewers was absolutely right when she questioned that. However, please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism would be the best, but if you decide to flame me, do it on your account. **

**Thanks again to all my faithful readers, its really great to hear your reviews.**

**Love,**

**Tati**


	10. Waking Up and Forgetfulness

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. This one is extra long, just for all my reviewers that kept complaining about the shortness of the chapters. So, here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

Waking Up and Forgetfulness 

"Ginevra? Can you hear me?" Blearily, her mind registered the voice. "If you can hear me. Try to blink. It will hurt, but you must try."

Grimacing inwardly, feeling like she had been stretched on a rack, Gin attempted to move her eyelids. Pain erupted and she screamed. "OH GOD. I feel like my muscles are on fire!"

Grimacing, she could hear a soft chuckle from her bedside. "Mistress Ginevra. I need you to open your eyes." A finger appeared. Blink. Ouch. Blink. "Good. Now follow my finger with your eyes." Left. Ouch. Right. Ouch.

"Listen carefully. You had a mental lapse. I suspect it was an aftershock from your physical lapse. We need to know what caused it so we can prevent you from having an relapse."

--

"_Are you alright… Weasley? Is that you?"_

_-_

_Jeremiah is a man. Draco is a man. Jeremiah beat me. Draco whipped me. They are the same _

_-_

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

_-_

_Away. Further and further away. Away from those who hurt me._

--

"I… I don't remember."

"What do you mean… you can't remember?" A concerned and motherly tone came from her left.

Gin started off the bed, then screamed out as her muscles contracted and convulsed. Light flashed before her eyes.

"Stupefy!"

Blackness.

--

"… Should be moved permanently into therapy, Milord."

A warm voice, a tender caress, "Are you sure? Will her condition improve?" _That touch._

A hand at her pulse, "I don't know. She will most likely suffer from temporary amnesia. Medically speaking, I can guarantee that she will improve to a certain extent. The rest is up to her."

Gin tossed back and forth on the bed. _That voice._

"It seems that she is going to wake up soon, Milord. Something about you affects her. Both of you must have a strong bond." _Milord…_

"I can only hope that is true. I can only hope that my jewel will shine brightly once more." _Jewel… Treasure…_

"I will do everything in my power to help her shine again. If all goes well, you will see her at the festival in four months. It was kind of you to move the date back, that would be enough time for her to rejuvenate and would allow her to perform with all your other women."

"Milord, I suggest you leave now, Madame Ai has been at the door for over an hour." A guard called from the doorway.

"She knows that I am here?" A heavy sigh. _Ai…_

"If you don't mind me saying so, Your Highness. You don't have to explain yourself to a mere harem girl."

A chuckle and a parting kiss on her forehead. Warm lips. "Thank you Doctor. Take care of her." A movement and the sound of footsteps to the door. The door opened with a creak and the footsteps pause. "Don't forget. Don't mention me to her. _She will come to me when she is ready._"

A rustle as a courtly bow is executed, "But of course, Milord."

A decisive click as the door closes.

Darkness.

_Draco…_

--

"Ennervate."

Gin mumbled as soft cold cloths were wiped gently across her sweat soaked forehead. Shaking violently, arms flailing she pushed them away.

"Mistress Ginevra? It is time for you to wake up." A soft husky voice came from above.

"I know your voice." She heard herself say. Her eyes opened and she stared into the sad dark eyes of Mistress Verain.

--

…_Should be moved permanently into therapy, Milord_

--

"Mistress Ginevra?" Concerned faces surrounded her line of vision.

"Is that my name?" Her arms and fingers flexed experimentally, delicate white hands appeared. The woman handed her a mirror silently. A pale face surrounded by a shocking red mass of tangled hair stared back at her. Curious, milky white fingers glided across the well-defined eyebrows and small nose. The pouty lips and long lashed eyes.

"Ginevra…" She whispered to herself. The olive-skinned woman nodded encouragingly and moved away to set the mirror down.

"I remember. My name is Ginevra." Gin murmured. Confused eyes stared piercingly at the Mistress. "Why can I not remember anything? Why can I not remember your name?"

"My name is Mistress Verain."

--

_Call me Mistress or Teacher Verain…_

--

"Yes. You… teach me something." The class smiled in relief. "What is a Draco?" The women froze.

"Pardon, Darling. Repeat that." Gin shifted nervously, was that a glimmer of laughter in the Mistress Verain's eyes?

"What is a Draco?" She repeated.

"Their bond is strong. She will recover, he won't let her leave." Mistress Verain announced to the others. "Now go, prepare her room. We will dress her today."

Gin winced as Mistress Verain slipped back her covers and bent her back into a sitting position. "You didn't answer my question. What is a Draco?"

Mistress Verain, apparently unable to hear, hoisted Gin until she stood upright. As they made slow and steady progress across the room, the Mistress spoke. "You must find what a Draco is yourself. A Draco will be your purpose, your destiny and your love."

"I know this room."

--

…_completely made of mirrors; the floor, the ceiling and all four walls_

--

Mistress Verain smiled. "I know you do."

She halted and spoke, "An initiation for each new member of our class. Is that the old members dress her for her first time. Several outfits and appropriate jewelry has been selected for you. More have been chosen and will be sent here by your maids as soon as they are ready."

Her tone softened, "I know you are confused. Let me explain. This is a dance classroom. You are here to learn to the dance of seduction. You must learn quickly, we have a performance in 4 months. Originally we had about two to three months, but the festival date was postponed." Gin moved her mouth to speak but the teacher cut her off, "Yes, you have maids. Ask no more questions. All will sort itself out in time."

They moved towards the entrance and turned to the left. There were more curtains and the teacher pushed them aside swiftly. "This is where we all stay. We use only one outfit for practice and training. The rest we save for performances. Each dancer has their own space."

The two sides of the corridor were made of cloth. Gin could see small openings in those doors and caught glimpses of each little alcove that the women had; sparkling cloth and make-up compartments. The teacher halted at a small opening to the right. She slipped into the space and Gin followed, confused but excited.

The 'space' was a large room, the walls made of cloth. Gin could see dim outlines of items in the rooms on either side of her. There was a large armoire that was the entire length of the wall to the right. There were various cushions, pillows, blankets and mats on the floor and a few odds and ends that Gin could see were probably used for stretching and other exercises. To the left was a large vanity table that was stretched and took up whole the length of the wall. This had three large drawers, which Gin opened carefully. The top held a huge amount of make up. Some of which Gin had never seen before. The second drawer held compartment after compartment of jewelry, mainly hundreds of variations and designs of bangles and anklets with bells. The third drawer held perfumes, all of which were contained in clay jars.

The women moved as one, creating a small mountain of mats, which they gently pushed Ginevra onto. She stood there, shivering, but trustful. Mistress Verain motioned the women towards the armoire. The doors slid open and Gin gasped at all the colors that were revealed. The teacher had several outfits pulled out and displayed to her. She walked around each and examined them closely. "This is good work. Your maids have worked diligently. I will give them a few more tips however, they still neglected some of the more delicate embroidery and stitching."

Gin smiled weakly at her teacher, as she was divested of her clothing. Still dazed, she let them pinch and prod her into her new outfit. She blushed as they slipped off her bra and her breasts spilled out. She lifted her arms and they slipped the top piece over her head. The gauzy material clung to her breasts enticingly. Her underwear were pulled down her long legs and a small lacy thong fashioned from the same material was fastened. The pants went on next, gliding up her legs and cinched tightly at her slim waist. Many women nodded approvingly as they spanned her waist with their hands. Then they cinched the material of her pants at her ankles. A woman in a beautiful white material spoke, "Step down and twirl around once or twice. If anything falls off… We will have to start again."

Gin blushed and the women laughed. Gingerly she slipped off the mountain of mats and pillows. Shyly, she made a small turn. Gin gasped in delight as the wind caught in the silky material. "I feel like I'm flying!"

Mistress Verain's eyes glistened, "Yes. That is how it is meant to be. Now we must complete your make-up and hair." The group lead Gin to the vanity, the mirror had been covered by a thick velvet cloth. It was pulled aside and Gin sat in front of it carefully. "So, this is the outfit I must wear to do the dance you are going to teach me."

"Yes."

A thin brush dipped in a pot of black kohl was brushed across her eyelids. A thin layer of red rogue was swiped across her cheeks. Her hair was brushed out, Gin wincing as the knots were pulled out mercilessly. The red locks were pinned up and her hair flowed down her back like a river of blood.

Gin stared at the mirror. Entranced with the image in front of her, she stood slowly, wobbling slightly from her weakness. Suddenly a rush of confidence engulfed her whole being.

"I am Mistress Ginevra. I shall learn the dance of seduction. I will find my Draco!"

--

_Awaken, my Empress_

--

**This chapter has a lot of description, so bear with me. There wasn't much D/G action, but that is because she just woke up. The next chapter, I am going to speed forward into time. Up to around 2 weeks until the festival. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Reviews and feedback please,**

**Tati**


	11. Dancing Daily Life

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**DarkInnocentAngel  I'm sorry if the story is kind of confusing, it should all sort itself out eventually…**

**Hope this chapter is okay for you guys. Read on!**

Dancing Daily Life 

"Bend back. Further! Relax your muscles and let gravity pull you backwards." Mistress Verain instructed sharply. "I've told you a hundred and one times, Ginevra! Remember my words."

A slim figure, bent gracefully in an intricate pose was in the center of the training room, a black cloth wrapped around her body enticingly. Chocolate eyes slanted, completely concentrated on her task. Arms held gracefully in position, back bent much further than humanly possible. A toned stomach half covered by the sheer cloth, legs shaking slightly, supporting her unbalanced weight.

"Good. Further back. Don't contort your face like that! It makes you look horrible."

Her back bent a few more degrees and she held the position breathlessly. She paused, sweat dripping down her back as she waited for her teacher's comment.

"We will work on this later, but you are much improved." Mistress Verain nodded slowly. She walked over to the girl and began massaging her arm muscles, then her back.

Gin almost groaned as she felt her muscles contracting. Checking herself, she allowed her teacher to slowly pull her out of the position that they had been practicing for the past three hours. "Will I be able to put that in my routine?"

"I don't know. You need let your body become accustomed to it, or you will falter or cramp up in front of the Emperor."

"Emperor… You mean at that festival?" Gin asked quietly, wincing as her teacher began her stretching exercises.

Mistress Verain eye twitched slightly above her veil. "It's _the _festival. Not _that_ festival."

"I'd rather not dance for some man that I've never seen before. I need to find out what a Draco is!" Gin murmured, annoyed. "I haven't been able to figure it out and it has been almost a complete three and a half months!"

"You will find out in time. For now, work on your routine and make it as perfect as possible." Mistress Verain said philosophically.

"URGH! I just don't understand. I've remembered almost everything, but I can barely remember what the word Draco means or is. Besides, no one here helps, since they won't tell me." Gin ground out.

"You will find out in time." The statement was repeated insistently.

Silently, angry and frustrated, Gin completed her stretching and stalked to her room. Almost ripping the delicate fabric in her annoyance, she stripped and walked out naked, down the long hallway of alcoves and into the communal bathroom / spa.

The large bathroom was steamy. Gin waved her hand in front of her face, attempting to escape from the heat. Spotting her plaque above her own bathtub. She waited impatiently as an attendant filled the bath and slipped in bath salts.

She slipped in, moaning happily. The attendant massaged her back with scented soaps. The combination was heaven. Her mind began to drift.

--

_A pair of hands descended on her back and began to massage her once more. Unwittingly, Ginevra leaned into the touch. The hands moved in slow circles and there was a splash in the water. Draco slid into the large tub and looked at the redhead with an amused smile. "I take it you like my massages?"_

--

Gin bolted upright. Her attendant scurried away from her, muttering apologies. "Be still." She commanded. "Leave me. I shall attend to myself for now." The attendant nodded, eyes wide as she backed away.

"Draco is a _man_." She whispered to herself. Horrified, her mind began it's downward spiral once more. _A man_… Tremors erupted, fear flashing in her eyes, "Why is that so terrifying to me?"

Rationalizing her thoughts, Gin took deep breaths. _A man…_ "I have not seen a man… Not since my wakening. Why should I be afraid?" She straightened and wiped off her soapy shoulders. She gestured to the attendant.

The attendant came forward with a large gold urn and upturned it and it's warm scented contents onto Gin's bowed head, efficiently rinsing her body of any extra soap. Gin stood and a towel was dabbed gently on her body. Then a heated bathrobe was placed around her shoulders as she stepped out of the bath.

Still slightly shaken, Ginevra exited the large bathroom and made her way back down the long hallway to her alcove. Her attendant followed her dutifully. As they entered the space Ginevra shed her bathrobe and walked to the vanity. Methodically the attendant rubbed creams and scented oils all over her body. As the moisturizer soaked into her skin, the attendant set out mats and clothing. Gin dressed herself and lay on the matting. With the attendant's help, she began her stretching exercises once more.

"Mistress Ginevra, you must work harder. You aren't fully stretching your muscles. You need to make sure they don't tighten again. It would waste a whole two months training."

Ginevra sighed and let out a sharp shriek as her attendant began pushing her legs down even harder. Taking her point, Gin let out a breath and willed her muscles to stretch.

"Enough." The attendant whispered after half an hour of stretching. "Now you must sleep."

Already nodding off, Ginevra watched as the attendant moved about the room, shifting the matting and artfully placing sheets, comforters and pillows on the large comfortable Japanese-like bed. Ginevra sighed happily as the bed molded itself to her body, enveloping her in a warm cocoon of blankets.

"What time is it?"

In response, Mistress Verain's voice echoed along the hall. Through the cloth walls Gin could see the silhouettes of her classmates pausing. Many of them stretching and others, like her, in bed. "Lights out. You must all rest properly. The festival is in 2 weeks. For those of you who haven't completed their stretching, you must go into the studio and finish there. With an extra ten minutes for being off-schedule. Goodnight Ladies."

With a flick of her wand, Mistress Verain extinguished the lights. Gin shifted as she sensed her attendant moving about the room in the dark. "What is your name?" Gin asked her curiously.

"Luelle."

"How can you see in the dark?"

"I cast a spell Mistress." The sarcasm was evident in her voice.

Gin grinned, "I see. Why are you working as an attendant when you are magical?"

The girl froze, her voice icy, "I didn't cast it, Mistress. My brother did."

Icy fingers gripped Gin's stomach, a feeling of dread absorbed into her very soul, "Does he work in the palace too?"

"Aye."

"What is his name?" Gin asked, her voice shaky. _Something is wrong…_

"Jeremiah." Luelle smirked as she saw the fear in Gin's eyes. "_He wants to see you again._"

**Well that is that. I hope you all enjoyed this chappie. Please review! You have no idea how much it means to me! It really does keep me going. **

**Until the next chapter,**

**Tati**


End file.
